What About Us?
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: "It's weird," I begin, taking a deep breath. "Because neither of us are even in relationships," I remark. Andre nods. "Yeah.. What about us?" He jokes, forcing a laugh./ Or, when Tori and Andre take up the job as match makers for their friends, and as good as helping others feels, both of them wish they could be as happy too./ Tandre, Bade, Cabbie. A oneshot.


**A/N: I write Bade... It's what I do.. So, I'm trying something new.**

**And I made that rhyme unintentionally, if you were wondering.**

** I'm trying some Tandre. Let me know what you think :) Also, Jori friendship, Cabbie, bade.**

**The ironic part of it is that I probably ship Tandre the least out of my three victorious OTPs... I need to change that!**

**This is a oneshot, BTW.**

**What About Us?**

A knock on my door rings out loudly throughout the house, and I'm not all to shocked when I pull the door open, revealing a Jade, who looks close to tears.

Alright, maybe I'm a little shocked, but it's happened before.

I watch Jade contort her face into an angry expression.

"I can't believe this," She says quietly, coating her voice in anger to disguise the sadness.

"Come in," I tell her, motioning towards the red couches.

She nods, walking inside, plopping herself down on the couch, curling over sadly.

I sit next to her, fairly happy Trina is busy stalking some guy and not home.

I examine Jade's depressed looking face. Her eyes are closed but I detect something.. Almost a hint of embarrassment, in her cheeks. She opens her eyes, straightening out her flannel shirt before talking.

"I need help," She says, almost pleading, her voice cracks a bit at the end.

Mighty Jade West needs help from me, of course.

"And you chose me because?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You might not be my friend.. But I can trust you," She replies, looking at me with her watery blue eyes truthfully.

I nod, understandingly. "So, what's your problem?" I ask, knowing all too well.

"I want Beck back!" She admits, in almost a childish manner. I nod expectantly.

"You told him you were okay with him going out with Meredith," I remind her.

She glares at me. "What am I supposed to say Tori?! I-" She sighs, falling off the angry rampage, and back into her sad state. "I kind of like Beck.. Like a lot and I want him to be happy-"

"Jade, you know the word 'love' isn't a swear or anything," I tell her.

Her glare grows stronger. "I want Beck to be happy.. If Meredith makes him happy, fine.. At least I thought I could deal with it... But now.. Ugh," She hides her face in her hands again.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I wonder, a bit confused.

"Help me!" She yells, annoyed.

"How!?"

"I don't know.. You're closer to Beck than I am at the moment," She says, as if this pains her.

I think for a second.

"So, you want Beck back," I reason. "But you want him to be happy," I add.

Jade rolls her tearful eyes. "Yes, Tori," She hisses coldly.

"Was he happy when you were dating before?" I ask.

"I hope so.. I mean, why else would he have stuck with me for three years?" Jade replies.

"So, all you have to do is remind him why he was happy, and he'll remember, and want to be with you again," I tell her. She nods.

"Well, how do I do that?" She mumbles almost incoherently.

I pause, pondering her question.

How can she remind Beck why she made him happy?

How do you tell someone something with so much emotions it brings back feelings and memories?

"A song," I whisper, smiling.

"What?" She asks.

"A song," I repeat louder. "You could write a song for Beck! Andre and I could help you! And you could perform it at the Full Moon Jam!" I grin excitedly, and even Jade returns a small smile.

* * *

It's the next evening when I get Andre to come over to my house, with the instructions that I need help writing song.

"Hey Tori!" He calls happily as I open the door.

"Hey," I smile, seeing him enter the door

"So, you want help writing a song?" He clarifies, walking towards the piano.

I give an awkward smile. "Sort of.." I tell him. "Jade.. Wants you to help her write a song," I explain.

"Jade wants to write a song with me?" Andre repeats a bit warily.

"For Beck!" I tell him. "I'll help to! She'll perform it at the Full Moon Jam for him!" I grin.

Andre shrugs skeptically.

"Okay, whatever. When's she coming over?" He asks.

A loud knock on the door is his reply.

"Open up Vega!" Jade's icy voice rattles.

"Coming!" I call in reply.

I walk towards the door, opening it. Jade strolls inside, entering without invitation.

"Well," Andre says a bit awkwardly. "Let's get writing!"

The three of us walk over to the piano, and Jade begins telling us what she wants the song to be about.

"I want to remind him that our fighting wasn't bad all the time," She explains. "It's really the tune of the song I need help with," She explains.

"Do you want it's tempo to be slow or fast or-" Andre asks.

"I want it to change throughout the song," She answers.

Andre nods, thinking. "Drums, guitars, piano?" He asks.

Jade shrugs, "Whatever works."

I watch the two of them, slowly working out the details of the song, almost in amazement. They're both very into writing, so seeing them working together was like a convention for song writing nerds.

They were a great team, and by the end of the night, the song was done.

* * *

I watch Jade as she pours her heart into the song on stage. Beck's staring at her in awe too, and I think maybe, she'll get what she wants.

I can't help but sing along quietly as I watch her perform the song. She rehearsed it so many times, and I too know the entire thing my heart.

"Heeyyy," I sing quietly with her, closing my eyes slightly, just listening.

As Jade finishes the song, I can't help but cross my fingers. She worked so hard on that. She deserves a reward.

She deserves Beck.

Andre approaches me, standing next to me, probably equally as nervous. We watch in silence, clapping.

Beck walks towards the stage.

Thank God.

Then they kiss, which Jade's probably been waiting for for months. She looks out to the audience, a huge grin adorning her face.

A definite improvement from the dead looking face she had when she rang my doorbell a few nights ago, sobbing.

I grin.

We did it. Andre and I. I turn towards him happily.

"You know," I realize. "Cat hasn't dated anyone in a while," I hint.

Matchmakers... Andre and I. We could start a little business.

"You, are a dangerous person," Andre says, smiling.

Almost flirtatiously.

I shrug, still smiling.

For some reason his comment gave me butterflies in a way. Just the way her said it.

I turn back to Beck and Jade, their make out session getting as hot as it can without flashing everyone. It doesn't take log for the original excitement to fade into something much worse.

Jealousy.

* * *

It's only a few weeks later when Andre and I are hanging out at my house, watching a movie (We're supposed to be doing schoolwork... But we have the whole weekend for that!)

We're sitting on one of the red couches in my living room, right next to each other. He has his hand on the couch, so I place mine in my lap.

If I place it anywhere else.. It will look like I want to hold hands with him..

I jump up in surprise as a loud sound repeats throughout my house.

"Someone's at the door," Andre says, as if I didn't already know. I roll my eyes.

"No chiz," I tell him, getting up and opening the door cautiously. He pauses the movie.

Outside the door is a petrified looking Cat, who runs inside, clutching to me.

"I need help Tori!" She yells, looking over and seeing Andre. "Oh! Hi Andre!" She giggles before turning back to me.

"What's wrong little red?" Andre asks, as I bring Cat over to sit with him.

Cat sniffs loudly. "At the Cow Wow," She begins. "Robbie.. He- He kissed me," She explains.

"That's great!" I say enthusiastically, grinning. Cat shakes her head.

"I ran away! He's texted me 20 times in the past few days and I don't know what to do!"

"Do you like him?" Andre asks, confused.

"I.. I think so," Cat realizes.

"Than why are you so upset?" I wonder.

"'Cause Robbie's my friend!" She exclaims, worriedly.

"So? Beck and Jade were friends before they started dating,"Andre reminds her.

Cat gives a small but adorable sigh.

"But after they stopped dating they weren't!" She reminds us.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" I ask. "Losing Robbie as a friend?"

Cat nods, and I give the poor child a small hug, trying not to let how empathetic I feel show.

I can relate to Cat's problem much more than I'd like to.

"You can be friends with someone and still date them," Andre reminds Cat. "If you're really good friends, and it doesn't work out, he'll understand," Andre adds.

Cat gives a small nod. "I guess... But what if-"

"You can't control who you fall in love with," Andre interrupts.

His voice is clearly directed at Cat, his arm around her comfortingly.

But his stare is directed right at me, giving me small butterflies.

Is he talking _just_ about Cat and Robbie?

Cat smiles. "You know what," She says, perking up. "I think you're right. I'll go call Robbie right now!" She grins, hopping up from the couch and bouncing out the door.

"Thanks Tori and Andre!"

The sound of the door shutting sounds out before stopping just as abruptly.

And then there are two.

"So," he says a bit awkwardly.

I face him completely, taking in his image. His deep brown eyes, the way he smiles at me.

"Wow. Tori and Andre, matchmakers of 2012," I smile as he laughs.

"Two in one month," He grins.

"It's weird," I begin, taking a deep breath. "Because neither of us are even in relationships," I remark.

Andre nods. "Yeah.. What about us?" He jokes, forcing a laugh.

Us.

What about us?

"That advice you gave Cat was really sweet," I tell him.

"Thanks.. I- I meant it. If W- Cat and Robbie really like each other, they can work it out," Andre stutters.

"What if... What if Cat and Robbie start a relationship, and it doesn't work.. Cat and Robbie are really good friends.. What if they lose all that?" I ask.

"If they're really good friends, they won't want the other to be hurt," Andre replies.

And suddenly we aren't talking about Cat and Robbie anymore.

I feel my eyes begin to close shut as I lean forward, as does Andre.

Our lips meet... And it's everything I've hoped it would be and more.

We pull apart for a second, and I feel like I should say something witty like Beck and Jade always do during or before their dramatic make out sessions where they get together.

Instead, I kiss him again, because sometimes, actions speak louder than words.

This is one of those times.


End file.
